


[Podfic] see you when you're ready by verity

by sallysparrow017



Series: podfics of verity's forget our future plans [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Family, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Memory Magic, Mpreg, Pack Family, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Psychological Trauma, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of see you when you're ready by verity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] see you when you're ready by verity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [see you when you're ready](https://archiveofourown.org/works/965731) by [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity). 



Title: [see you when you're ready](http://archiveofourown.org/works/965731/chapters/1894527#main)  
Author: [verity](http://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity)  
Reader: SallySparrow017  
Fandom: Teen Wolf  
Pairing: Derek/Stiles  
Rating: Explicit

Summary:  
On the couch, Stiles arches his spine and rolls onto his side to press his face against the cushions. "I'm not part of your pack."

Derek freezes, pullover in hand. "You could be."

Length: 00:55:45 (w/ music), 00:52:59 (w/o music)  
Download with music (click to stream, or right click & save as): [here](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%5BTW%5D%20see%20you%20when%20you're%20ready%20by%20verity.mp3)  
WIthout music: [here](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%5BTW%5D%20see%20you%20when%20you're%20ready%20by%20verity%20\(no%20music\).mp3)

 

Thanks again to the awesome [Paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/?page_id=206) for hosting me!


End file.
